hoshcoffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hoshcof/Marionette Theory ft. Dylastic18
Hoshcof: Hello Potatoes and welcome to another Five Nights at Freddy's 2 theory video! Joining me is Dylastic18, as many of you know from my previous videos. Dylastic18: Hello! H: Right, today, we are talking about when Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 take place D: Because FNAF2 takes place after FNAF1, but still takes place in the year 1987, apparently H: Yeah, that confused me. I thought that FNAF1 was taking place in 1992, due to the pay! D: Me, too. But it would seem not. We have multiple evidence suggesting that FNAF2 takes place after the first game. H: Phone Guy mentions the Pizzeria from FNAF1, says that they moved locations, and much more. D: HOWEVER, the check at the end of the game is dated 1987, so it would seem that it takes place before FNAF1. H: So it would. But, remember the Phone Guy warning you about the Puppetman? "He was always...Thinking" he says. D: So the Puppet is the mastermind of it all? H: Not exactly. Going back to my second FNAF Facts and Theories video, I talked about what may be causing all the noise in there. D: Right, you said that maybe a sixth animatronic was in there. H: Yeah, but then later we decided that the sixth one was the Endoskeleton in the Back Room. D: Right. H: When you boot up FNAF2 for the first time, you are in the Freddy Fazbear suit on the stage from FNAF1. You can look around and see Chica and Bonnie where they usually are. D: I remember. H: It then goes to the main menu after a bit. When you beat the second night, you are back on the stage in the Freddy suit, but now Chica and Bonnie are looking at you, as if about to attack. D: Yeah, kind of unsettling. H: But when you beat night 4, you are back on the stage in the suit, and the Marionette is standing right in front of you, staring into your eyes. D: Yeah, so? H: Soooo what are these weird 'cutscenes' of the first Pizzeria? D: Dreams? Hallucinations? Memories? H: Nope. What if the Marionette created the illusion of FNAF2, and the REAL stuff is happening in these cutscenes? You are hiding in an empty suit on the stage, and Bonnie and Chica are skeptical, so they look at you after night 2, not trusting you. After the 'cutscene' that occurs after night 2, text appears at the top of the screen: it's me. D: Oh my god. You don't mean that... H: Yeah. I do. Phone Guy's ghost is now also haunting the Pizzeria, remember? Even if the old building was torn down and a new one was built, the ghosts are still there. Thing is that the building never was torn down. All of that was an illusion created by the Marionette. Remember the photos that change in the east hall? How they sometimes looked like children crying? D: Couldn't forget it if I wanted to. H: They look an AWEFUL lot like the Marionette's face, don't they? D: Oh. They do. So? H: What if Phone Guy was trying to warn Mike about the Marionette in the first game? D: That would make sense. What if the phone calls that we hear in FNAF2 are actually the Phone Guy's ghost trying to break into the illusion and warn Mike? That would explain why he flat-out says multiple times that there is nothing wrong with the Animatronics, when in FNAF1 he clearly does. That would be the Marionette talking. But when he says things like "I never liked that Puppet thing. It was always...Thinking" As if Phone Guy was going to say something else but then the Marionette took control and said "Thinking". H: Right. That would actually make a lot of sense. When you break out of the illusion after night 4, and you see the Marionette in front of you, the thing puts you back into the illusion. D: Woah. H: Yup. Thank you all for watching! This has been me, Hoshcof! D: And I'm Dylastic! H: Support GLaDOS by becoming a Potato and Subscribing! My next theories are about Skyrim's god Talos and his connection to Greek Myth! I can't wait! PEACE! Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs